Hope for the Lost
by RespectMusicJC
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia are starting college and they are drawn to two special boys. They discover new friendships, new relationships and a bunch of new feelings that they've never faced before. Rubbish summary- I know. But I'm kinda just doing this in the flow, I don't have a plot really planned so... Well I have like the first 3 chapters thought out. But Here it goes... A/U
1. The Trip to Panic

**Hope for the Lost- Chapter 1**

**I'm trying a new story since the summer is coming. But it's just like one thing after another is hitting me in the face. I just have so many projects and grades to boost up and the whole guy drama and it's just like a tornado-WAIT no a** **_hurricane! _I'm just like loving Bridgit Mendler's album. Though this summer, I'm gonna try my hardest to update once every like two days. It's just I'm trying to exercise and get healthier and stuff. But I'm working on this story and gonna try to work on _Chase With a Chance, The Story of Percabeth, Middle School, The Chase _and _Memories_. **

**But on with the story!**

* * *

_Annabeth _

"Come on Adrian! We can't stop every minute to get eye shadow samples," I told her.

My brother, Malcolm, got married when he was 28 to my sister-in-law Elizabeth. Then a year later, Adrian was born. Today, Malcolm and Elizabeth were having a date night so they dropped off Adrian to me. Adrian is 14 years old and already a diva. She is obsessed with looking good already. She begged and begged and begged us to take her to the mall to get new sneakers but she saw some lip gloss and blush and she just dragged us to every fashion and make-up store.

"Bu-bu-bu-but Aunt Annabeth! They have free samples! I can get my eyes done without payment or wasting my $40 dollar pallet of pastels!"

"Adrian, no, you already got it once. That's good enough, now let's go find Thalia."

Now a little word on my best friend, Thalia Grace; she has electric, intimidating blue eyes to start off. She has straight black hair that was slicked back into a ponytail most of the time. She had freckles all over her body, and she had an athletic build. She was about a couple inches taller than me and was a year older. Thalia and I have been best friends since we met in second grade, and we even live together in our apartment. Then when Malcolm and Liz go off to do their own thing once in a while, Thalia and I babysit. And she goes through hell with me.

"Ugh, fine. But the next time you need eye shadow, and I used all mine, don't yell at me," Adrian said. She flipped her hair and started to text on her phone.

I chuckled, "Whatever. Come on, let's go find Thalia now!"

We had over 5 bags in total so it was pretty complicated in find Thalia. We looked in all her favorite stores in the mall: Vintage Venue, In-The-Now, Macy's, and Kohl's but for a last resort- Justice. Well... not really. Adrian just wanted to look in at the tank tops and boots. I had to pull her back out when she found the swimsuit rack.

Then when we were by our favorite coffee shop- The Creamed- we saw her standing by a big podium and two guys were standing there, with a big box of bills.

"We were looking all over for you! Have you been here while I was taking Adrian shoe shopping?"

Thalia looked like she was trying not to laugh, "Um... maybe?"

I groaned, "You so owe me," I whispered in her ear.

She rolled her eyes, "Give me a minute, I'm talking to somebody!"

This time, I rolled my eyes, "Seriously," I sighed, "Adrian, here's 10 bucks. Pick out _one _thing from Vintage Venue. _One _thing, meet me back here in 10 minutes."

Her eyes lit up, "Thanks!" She ran off and I turned my attention back to Thalia.

"You owe me 10 bucks," I said. Then a guy next to the guy Thalia was talking to raises his eyebrow. I just noticed him. He had jet black hair and bangs that ended right in front of his eyes. They were swept to one side. His eyes were desirable to a T. They were sea green with specks of gray and blue scattered around. He seemed athletic with his muscles and abs (which were shown through his orange t-shirt, it's a v-line and eight pack, I mean how can you not stare?) and he was about 4 inches taller than me. I came up to his chin. But I was still drawn to his eyes; they were incredible and had so many emotions in one.

He was _very _attractive.

"You aren't getting through her until they both shut up. They've been talking since you guys came in. They've been talking about Green Day to poetry to death. It's like they're the perfect emo couple."

I laughed, "Ha, yea. Although Thalia is more punk than emo. Who's your friend?"

He snorted, "That moron is my cousin. But I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you," He stuck out his hand.

I smiled and took his friendly gesture, "Annabeth Chase, likewise."

He pulled away and motioned towards the box, "Care to donate?"

Just then, I realized the donation box set up. It says _Hope for the Lost _on a red banner that hung around the table. It had a picture of a boy who had one eye and his other eye socket was closed a little bit. It was smaller and was deformed.

I grabbed my bag, "Um... I have a 5 dollar bill, here." I put it in the box and pointed to the picture, "Is he the reason the charity started?"

He had a small smile, "Yea. My little brother, Tyson, was 6 years old when my mom and I found him on the streets. He was from a foster home that escaped and we took him in. Originally he was going to go back to the orphanage after we fostered him, but we kept him and he stayed with us until he was 13."

I smiled at the picture, "He's cute, and I love his big brown eyes."

He handed me a pamphlet, "Before we were fostering him, we saw that he had a disease that was slowly closing his eyes and making it so he couldn't see. The disease is more detailed in this pamphlet. So he joined our family when nobody wanted to pay for his medical needs if he was adopted."

I nodded, "That's very sweet of you to do this."

"A huh, he died when he turned blind. When he was blind, we didn't know it. And he ended up getting hit in the road from a drunk driver," A tear fell from his eyes and he wiped it away, "And we started a charity for the people who can't see because they're blind or they have a sickness that's closing their eyes."

I felt tears slipping as well, "I feel your pain. I was actually supposed to be a twin but my twin died at 3 because she stopped breathing and wouldn't wake up. It's ok," I gave a small smile.

He grabbed a piece of paper and started writing something down, "Here," and put it in my hand.

I looked at it.

_Percy Jackson: 818-1996_

"It's a cool phone number; it's also my entire birthday."

I thought for a second, "August 18, 1996?"

He clapped, "Very good! Now, you and your friend might wanna go now, you've been here for an hour and it's getting kinda dark..."

I check my watch, "Oh my gods, we should! Thalia, we have to go! We have school tomorrow!"

Thalia groaned, "Only someone like you would bring up school at a time like this!"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, we have to go."

"Ugh, I'm sorry Nico. I'll text you later," She waves to the other guy and she walks with me.

"Bye Percy, nice meeting you," I waved back to him. He smiled and waved as well. As we got into the car, I pushed all the bags towards Thalia and started up the car.

"So how did shopping go with little miss diva?"

I laughed, "Good actually. Adrian and I got two dresses for her upcoming dance and a party she was invited to. Then we got two matching pairs of shoes and- ADRIAN!"

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. Sorry for the authors note in the beginning. **

**Story Advirtisment:**

**Boy? By the TheRivalRose**

**I swear I love this story. It's so realistic that it makes me want to pull Annabeth's wig off when all of them were teasing her!**


	2. The Not Found Kiss

**Hope for the Lost- Chapter 2**

_Annabeth_

"Thalia! How could you let this happen?"

Thalia glared at me, "I'm sorry but if I remember correctly, I wasn't the one getting some dude's phone number!"

I blushed but kept a strong face, "He gave it to _me_, I didn't ask for it! You were the one chatting that guy up the entire time we were at the mall!"

Thalia gave a sour laugh, "I was making a new friend, you should try it some time!"

I balled my fists, "I did meet a new friend today, Percy Jackson."

"Aw, really? Then you guys can get married on a cloud and live in a castle of candy and ride horses made of chocolate to your graham cracker yacht!"

I rolled my eyes, "That was not cool Thalia. How could you bring something up like that at a time like this?" We both started to shout in the car when I realized this was wasting or time.

"Stop ok. This is getting us no where. We have to find Adrian now! Who knows where she could be!"

Thalia softened, "Don't worry Owl Face. We'll find her. She can't drive, she has only 10 dollars so she can't but a bus ticket for very far, she has her phone, she-," I cut Thalia off.

"Her phone! We can call her now! She's probably wondering where we are! Find my phone!" We were looking in my car for my bag but it must've been thrown around with the shopping bags.

"Ah ha!" I grabbed my phone and called Adrian.

"Hello."

"Adrian? Oh thank the gods you picked up. Now where-"

"I'm sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" I sighed and gripped my phone.

Thalia asked, "Was she there?"

I put my head in my hands, "No. I don't know where she is! Gods Annabeth, how could you be so irresponsible? I'm such an idiot."

Thalia put a hand on my shoulder, "Annabeth, it's ok. Just don't expect the worst, the worst isn't always the truth."

I looked back up, "We have to find her. Where would a 12 year old girl go with an hour to spend by herself with 10 bucks?"

Thalia snapped, "The mall!"

I rolled my eyes, "Thalia, we were already in the mall!"

Thalia said, "Well when we left, we didn't check every where. Maybe she could be still in the stores?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "It's worth a shot."

* * *

When we ran back into the mall, we saw Percy and his cousin still there.

"What are you guys still doing here? The mall is closing in a hour and it's 9:00," I questioned.

The cousin laughed, "We stay here till the mall closes. We paid to advertise and try to raise money here, so we're gonna use it."

Thalia waved to him, "Hey Nico."

Nico waved too, "Sup Thalia."

"So why are you guys back," Percy asked?

I groaned, "We can't find Adrian! She won't pick up her cell phone."

"Who's Adrian," Percy asked?

"That girl I gave 10 bucks too earlier. She's my niece and I can't find her! Ugh my brother and Liz are gonna kill me," I started to panic.

"Have you tried looking through all the stores?"

"No, that's why we came back. Do you think you guys could help us look?"

Percy said, "Well I could go look for you while Nico watches the money. And Thalia could stay with him or search with us."

"Thalia?"

She was over by Nico, talking away again.

I sighed, "Well, let's go now."

Percy and I looked through all the stores she might like. When we got to a floor in the mall, we split up while I took one half of the floor and he took the other. We'd meet back by the stairs and search the other floors. Unfortunately, we didn't find her in any of them. We met back at the stand where Thalia and Nico were.

Thalia looked over, "Did you find her?"

I shook my head, "Yea! She's just invisible and standing right next to us," I said sarcastically! Thalia looked hurt. "I'm sorry Thals. I'm just really stressed out. I mean, what if we don't find her?"

"If we don't find her, we're calling the police," Thalia patted my back.

I nodded, "I'll call them now," I pulled out my phone.

"Hello police? I'd like to report a missing person."

**(A/N: I was going to end it there but I decided to continue with the story.)**

"Tell them that she left over an hour ago," Nico added. I nodded and told them to shut up.

"She is 14 years old. She has blond hair with red high lights. She is wearing jeans and a New York Yankees t-shirt and converse. She was in the mall but now we can't find her!"

There was a muffled response, "Yea I know it was irresponsible to let her go out by herself. I understand but please deal with my issues later!"

The voice got a little louder, "Yea tell to calm down, whatever. Just please start looking for her! She was last seen an hour ago but she might've gone off. She had money so she could've bought a ticket to someplace."

They continued to talk, "Ok, great. Thanks! Please call me if you find anything. Or if you find her, please bring her to my address. 12 Olympia Road. Thank you so much!"

"So what did they say?"

I sat down on the bench and ran my hands through my hair.

"They said that they'd look around the area and local towns. They'd look through parties and on the streets. They'll do a 24 hour search and if they can't find anything, they'll report back to me in the morning."

"Don't worry Annabeth, it' gonna be ok." He sat down next to me.

I smiled, "Thanks Percy. I really appreciate you helping me look."

"No problem," he smiled back. And just then, I noticed how close we ere sitting.

Wether we noticed it or not, we were both inching closer and closer to each other. I was staring into his beautiful sea green eyes but then they started close and I did the same. But then my conscious got the best of me.

_How could you do this? You barely even know him and you're already trying to kiss him? You dont even know how old he is, if he's in school or if hes a good guy! Maybe he's a criminal! Well, that he's not, but you barely even know him. Maybe that's why Luke and you split up. You're just too desperate! _

I quickly got up, "I'm sorry Percy, but I can't do this." I grabbed Thalia and we ran back outside.

* * *

**I fell proud that I got two updates in two days. But this chapter was dedicated to my Uncle. He's been going through depression so yesterday we couldn't find him. He had therapy (which he was driving himself to) at that ended at 3 but it was seven and he still didn't come home. A lot of my family thought he was committing suicide but I thought that he wasn't. I didn't really think of something he could be doing, I just didn't thnk he was doing that. So that line that Thalia uses: 'Don't expect the worst. The worst isn't always the truth' is what I said to my parents. Just keep a cool head and think positive.**

**Story Advertisment:**

**Live Like You're Dying by Blythe5.**

**I swear, I found myself crying at some points in that story. It's extremely touching. I got mad that Percy was marrying Annabeth's twin but at least he was happy- BUT with Annabeth's approval.**


	3. The Dancer Goes Home

**So sorry guys! It's been like 6 days since an update! It's just that I have so many projects do on the seven so I'm freaking out about it! This is more of a filler chapter but here's an update so...**

* * *

**Hope for the Lost- Chapter 3**

_Annabeth_

You know when you original plan on doing something and then back to because you're afraid of what will happen afterwords? Well I know exactly what that feels like and the direct emotion that comes right after.

Regret.

Gods, I'm still kicking myself in the butt for not kissing Percy. He just looked so handsome and he leaned in first so why shouldn't have I?

Oh yea, that's right! A boy who seemed just like Percy broke your heart a month ago for a brown haired bimbo!

I sighed out loud.

"Don't worry Annabeth! We'll find her!" Thalia said.

I raised my eyebrow, she thought I was talking about Adrian?

We were waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting. It was 10:00 pm when I heard the door ring.

I smiled widely and ran up to the door to open it.

"Hello Annabeth!" Malcolm hugged me and Liz held the door open. I paled and ran my fingers through my hair, silently panicking.

"So where is Adrian?" Liz asked. Now the panicking was visible to Thalia.

"Our bathroom wasn't working very well so she went down to the lobby's restroom. She just went down a minute ago." Thalia lied smoothly.

I nodded, "Why don't you guys sit and relax while Thalia makes you some tea?" Thalia ran into the kitchen and I heard the stove turn on.

I secretly ran downstairs to the lobby and started to pace back and forth.

_What if she got abducted?_

_What if she's hurt all alone?_

_What if she's lost somewhere?_

I almost screamed out of frustration, _I am such an idiot!_ I tugged on my hair and pressed my face to the glass doors. I scanned through the dark and looked for any red and blue lights. I dropped to the floor with my arms around my legs.

Then I felt a tear slip down my check, I'm dead. I got up and the lobby was silent except for me and the fish in the tank.

I slowly walked up the steps to our apartment and wiped by face.

When I opened the door, Liz and Malcolm were laughing at something that Thalia said. Thalia then noticed me and she stopped.

Liz raised her eyebrow, "Where is Adrian?"

I sighed again and walked over to them, "I have something to tell you guys, you might want to sit down."

Malcolm and Liz sat down, hand in hand, and looked at me skeptically.

"Adrian really didn't go to the bathroom. She-"

Then I heard the door knock. My hope rose a couple points but it could just be somebody else.

I pointed to the door, "Just a sec."

I opened the door and saw Percy, Nico and Adrian all together.

My eyes widened, "Adrian!" I grabbed her into a big hug and pulled away to check if anything was wrong. "Where did you guys find her?"

Nico laughed, "She was standing at the curb with some other teenagers while dancing at a party." He said with his voice low.

I hugged Percy and Nico, "Thank you guys so much! I totally owe you guys one!"

Percy smiled, "She told us where the address was after we got her to stop dancing."

I laughed, "Yea. She's a jazz dancer, she's done jazz for years. But thank you guys, you saved my butt!"

Percy nodded and Nico waved, "Well, I'll see you later Annabeth." Percy said as he shut the door.

I looked back and saw Adrian on the leg of the couch, talking to her parents.

"Well thank you Annabeth, Adrian has a project to finish at home." Malcolm said.

Adrian groaned, "Seriously dad? Can't I do it later?"

Liz ruffled Adrian's hair, "Not today hun, we have to go."

Adrian muttered something under her breath, "Bye Annabeth!" They all said as they left.

I felt the sweat on my face dry and Thalia was laughing.

"Woooh! That was a close one!" Thalia said.

"I agree, Malcolm and Liz would've killed me! But we have school tomorrow and we have to finish our biology project and math packet!"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Why did I ever apply to college?"

I laughed, "Who knows, something good might come out of it..."

* * *

**Bad, bad, bad I know. Well, it practically was a filler chapter. But thanks for reading!**

**Story Advertisement:**

**Wolf's Law by TheLostRelic**

**It is an amazing story! I love it so much! You know how so many stories have Percy automatically fall in love with Annabeth? Well in this case, neither of them start off liking each other in the beginning. Seriously, check it out!**


End file.
